


丁程鑫的一天

by haruka77



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka77/pseuds/haruka77
Kudos: 44





	丁程鑫的一天

丁程鑫睁开了眼睛。  
时间还早，零星几点阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照进小木屋，光线昏暗，怀里的刘耀文正睡得香甜，发出轻缓的呼吸声，赤裸的上身布满了暧昧的痕迹，吻痕零星地点缀在锁骨处。  
昨天晚上他们做到了凌晨三点，刘耀文的身体实在无法经受住丁程鑫长时间猛烈的抽插，到最后双腿止不住地打颤，无法合拢，窄小的穴口被粗大的阴茎操到红肿，可怜兮兮地向外吐出精液。如果不是他不停地向丁程鑫求饶，他们可能会做到更晚。  
丁程鑫有些后悔昨晚的失控，爱怜地亲了亲刘耀文的额头，轻轻把他抱开，起床穿上了衣服。  
“哥……”  
他还困着，鼻音含混不清，声音拖得长长的，像在撒娇。刘耀文把手搭在丁程鑫的腰上，头抵着丁程鑫的肩。  
“干嘛起这么早啊，我好困……”  
丁程鑫失笑，伸手揉了揉刘耀文的腰，帮他按摩，“哥还要训练，你再睡会儿吧，今天帮你请假。”  
“都怪哥昨天做到太晚了，哥要补偿我。”  
丁程鑫捏着刘耀文下巴吻了上去，嘴唇相贴，唇舌缠绵地勾在一起。  
“晚上陪你看动画片，好不好？‘

丁程鑫下楼去餐厅，马嘉祺正围着围裙给弟弟们做早餐，平底锅里散发出煎蛋和培根的香气，一旁的高压锅在煲汤，扑哧扑哧地冒气。丁程鑫从背后环住马嘉祺窄瘦的腰，下巴抵在他的肩上。“早安，嘉祺，又辛苦你了。”  
说话间的热气喷洒到马嘉祺的颈侧，握住锅铲的手顿了顿，马嘉祺的耳朵微红，不自在地颤动，被丁程鑫敏锐地捕捉到了。  
“说好今天你做早餐，为什么还和耀文做到那么晚？”马嘉祺不满丁程鑫的爽约，约定好两人轮流做早餐，其实大部分时候都是马嘉祺在做。如果丁程鑫前一晚是和马嘉祺做爱，那么弟弟们就要自己做饭了。  
丁程鑫心里没有半点的不好意思，他堂而皇之地向马嘉祺撒娇耍赖，还反过来质问马嘉祺是不是吃醋了。  
“我怎么会吃耀文的醋？”马嘉祺忍不住叹气，下一秒就被丁程鑫堵住嘴唇抵在料理台上，仰头承受丁程鑫热烈的亲吻。  
丁程鑫将一条大腿插入马嘉祺的两腿之间，膝盖抵住马嘉祺的下体轻轻的摩擦。厨房响起粘腻的接吻声，舌尖紧紧纠缠在一起，口腔的每一处都被对方的强势地舔舐过，马嘉祺几乎无法吞咽唾液，嘴角流出一缕银丝。他握紧了手里的锅铲，不由自主地溢出甜腻的呻吟，双耳越来越红。每当他想和丁程鑫理论的时候，丁程鑫都会用这招，把他吻的晕头转向再也顾不上其他。  
“别生气嘛，晚上我们就做，只有我和你，好不好？”  
马嘉祺失神地望向丁程鑫漂亮的眼睛，如同被蛊惑地，点头答应了他。

丁程鑫和马嘉祺坐在桌边吃早餐时，宋亚轩才慢慢悠悠地从楼梯上走下来，边走边揉眼睛，一副没睡够的样子。  
“丁哥，小马哥，早安。”  
“早”  
宋亚轩晃晃悠悠地经过马嘉祺的座位，像个刚学会走路的孩子，一不小心就栽进了丁程鑫的怀里。  
丁程鑫双手穿过宋亚轩的腋下，一把将他抱到大腿上，颇为宠溺地问他：“昨天晚上没睡好吗？”  
宋亚轩在他怀里打了个哈欠，撒娇一般地轻轻抱怨：“都怪小马哥，昨天晚上一直在读海的女儿，读了好几遍他才发出去。”说完还用眼睛偷偷瞟坐在一旁的马嘉祺。  
马嘉祺仿佛充耳未闻，面无表情目不斜视地切着餐盘里的煎蛋，坐在那里一言也不发。  
丁程鑫怀里搂着宋亚轩，一边拍着他的后背轻轻安抚，一边望向马嘉祺冷淡的侧脸。他心疼马嘉祺的固执，不忍心在弟弟面前让马嘉祺难堪，于是生硬地转移了话题：“贺儿他们几个已经吃完早饭去训练了，我们也要快一点了。”  
宋亚轩狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，反问道：“耀文儿呢？他也去训练了吗？”  
“……他还在睡。”  
宋亚轩一下就精神了，他跨坐在丁程鑫的大腿上，搂着丁程鑫的脖子兴奋地问：“你们昨晚做到了几点？做了几回？文哥有没有被操哭？”  
丁程鑫无奈，忍不住捏了捏宋亚轩肉嘟嘟的脸颊，故作严肃地训他：“知道那么多干什么？快点吃早饭吧。”宋亚轩这才不情不愿地从丁程鑫的身上下来，拉开了他右手边的座椅坐下来。  
丁程鑫一边吃饭一边和宋亚轩交谈，但在宋亚轩看不到的地方，丁程鑫的左手覆上了马嘉祺的大腿，在桌布的遮掩下暧昧的揉捏，一路从大腿外侧摸向大腿根。马嘉祺的大腿根尤其敏感，他微微抖动大腿，试图将丁程鑫的手抖掉，没能成功，只好任由对方施为，在丁程鑫的骚扰下吃完早餐，早把海的女儿抛到脑后去了。


End file.
